Dark Wings
by Zeby
Summary: OS - Newt a une cible et un seul objectif: la tuer. Mais quand votre cible se trouve être un mafieux ténébreux, et qu'il sait qu'il a un tueur à gage au-dessus de sa tête, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. UA, Lemon.


**Titre** : Dark Wings

 **Résumé** : Newt à une cible et un seul objectif: la tuer. Mais quand votre cible se trouve être un mafieux ténébreux, et qu'il sait qu'il a un tueur à gage au-dessus de sa tête, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

 **Genre** : UA, Lemon, Romance (?), et une touche d'humour ?

 **Rating** : M et totalement M.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Beta** : BlackEmilyMalou

 **Cover** : BlackEmilyMalou, et franchement OMG elle est beautiful! Allez voir son Deviantart! ( Valentynn )

 **Note** : Idée qui m'est venu après avoir vu Newt avec un fusil de précision dans TST (Qui était un gros caca au passage). Cette OS est également inspiré du manga Viewfinder. Beaucouuup de citron dans cette OS, et un Thomas Bad Guy! :D

 **Warnings** : Je sais pas trop s'il est nécessaire d'en mettre, mais y a peut être un léger, _très_ léger fond un peu BDSM, mais pas de violence :) (et bon, vu que ça se passe dans le monde de la mafia, vous vous doutez bien que c'est pas un lemon tout mignon xD)

 **Dark Wings**

Newt se frictionna les mains entre elles et souffla dessus afin de les réchauffer. Il se trouvait depuis une bonne demi-heure sur le toit d'un immeuble de sept étages, et attendait l'apparition de sa cible. On l'avait payé une coquette somme pour tuer cette homme. Qui il était ? Il s'en fichait, sûrement une pourriture de toute manière, et tant qu'il était payé, rien ne lui importait. On lui avait donné un visage, un lieu, une heure, il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Il était à plat ventre sur le béton froid, un œil dans la lunette de visée de son fusil, et sérieusement, si cet homme ne se pointait pas tout de suite, il était sûr que ses doigts glacés allaient tomber. Le blond n'était même plus sûr de pouvoir appuyer sur la gâchette.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, une Toyota Century arriva devant le bâtiment, et s'arrêta juste sous l'emplacement de Newt. Un homme portant un costume trois pièces italien très classe sortit seul de la voiture, et s'avança au centre de la ruelle.

Il s'arrêta pour allumer une cigarette et si le blond n'avait pas eu autant envie d'en finir pour rentrer chez lui, il se serait dit que c'était presque trop facile, mais son esprit était trop embrouillé par le froid et il n'y réfléchit même pas.

Il bougea son viseur sur la tête de sa cible et s'apprêta à tirer, puis l'homme se retourna légèrement, se décalant de sa trajectoire, et laissant apercevoir son visage éclairé par la lumières des enseignes publicitaires délabrés. Le sniper se stoppa un instant, il n'avait pas réalisé sur la photo à quel point ce mec était beau et jeune, très jeune. Pourtant il dégageait quelque chose de spécial, que peu d'hommes de ce milieu possédaient. Newt n'en douta pas un instant, l'homme qu'il allait abattre aujourd'hui était quelqu'un de très important. Il remit son œil dans la lunette et réajusta sa trajectoire sur sa cible.

 _Dommage de devoir exploser une aussi belle gueule_. Pensa-t-il, commençant à appuyer sur la détente.

Mais au moment même où le coup allait partir, le visage de l'homme se releva vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui fit un petit sourire amusé. Newt releva vivement la tête de sa lunette et avant même qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, un mouchoir se posa contre sa bouche et son nez. Il ne se débâtit que quelques secondes avant que le noir se fasse.

 **-o-**

Newt se réveilla avec un violent mal de crâne. Il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux et ne se souvenait de rien. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant que les souvenirs ne lui reviennent et il releva alors violemment la tête, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa migraine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait pleinement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Le sniper était attaché sur une chaise, dans ce qui semblait être une suite. Il était face à un énorme lit, à sa gauche il pouvait voir un grand bureau avec des papiers et des armes éparpillés, et à sa droite se trouvaient plusieurs canapés devant un écran plasma.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Newt aurait sûrement été super excité de se retrouver dans un lieu aussi luxueux. Dans _d'autres_ circonstances.

Bon, c'était pas tout, mais il était bien dans la merde. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ici. Le blond commença à se torpiller sur sa chaise, essayant de faire sortir la dague qu'il gardait toujours dans la botte gauche, mais le bruit d'une porte lui fit relever la tête.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » Demanda une voix rieuse mais diablement sexy.

Newt croisa le regard de l'homme qu'il aurait dû tuer, et ses yeux glissèrent sur ce qu'il lui montrait. Sa dague. Et merde.

Le blond se stoppa un instant. Comment sa cible avait-t-elle pu savoir ce qu'il cherchait alors même qu'il n'était pas dans la pièce. Il tourna frénétiquement sa tête dans tous les sens, sous le regard amusé de l'homme, à la recherche de caméras mais n'en vit pas. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le grand miroir qui se trouvait au-dessus du lit.

« Une glace sans teint. » Grogna-t-il.

« Observateur. » Lui répondit l'homme à quelques mètres de lui, ne se départissant pas de son sourire satisfait.

Le sniper en profita pour reposer ses yeux sur l'homme qui l'avait vraisemblablement enlevé, et en profita pour le détailler mieux que ce qu'il avait pu voir à la lumière des néons.

Il était brun, les yeux couleur whisky, des tas de grains de beautés parcouraient son visage, et ses traits étaient plutôt juvéniles, bien qu'atténués par son regard envoutant et son allure sûr de lui. Son costume trois pièces le mettait totalement en valeur, et putain, ce mec puait la classe et le _danger_.

Newt observa le brun jouer avec sa dague, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts, tandis qu'il faisait quelques pas vers lui. Il arriva devant lui, et d'un geste souple appuya légèrement la pointe sur la gorge du blond. Il la fit glisser vers le haut, jusqu'à faire relever le visage du sniper. Il sembla l'inspecter comme s'il voulait l'évaluer mais le blond coupa ce moment.

« Vous m'avez kidnappé. » Dit-il en lançant un regard de reproche au brun.

Ce dernier parut un instant décontenancé par la réplique du sniper, puis se mit à rire. Il se recula du blond, et alla s'asseoir sur lit en face de lui. Il posa nonchalamment sa jambe sur l'autre et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa veste de costard, en alluma une, tira une grande bouffée avant de rediriger son attention de le blond devant lui.

« Et toi tu as essayé de me tuer. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Bon. Ok. Un point pour lui.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, uniquement entrecoupé pas le souffle du brun quand il recrachait sa fumée. Newt ne parlait pas, et de toutes manières il n'avait rien à dire. Il savait ce qui allait arriver maintenant. Dès que l'homme aurait fini sa clope, il essaierait de lui soutirer des informations. Le blond n'étant pas un traitre, ne dirait rien, et le brun le torturerait pour qu'il avoue.

Newt n'était pas préparé à ça, et au fur et à mesure que la cigarette diminuait, son rythme cardiaque augmentait. Vint finalement le moment où elle se termina. L'homme se leva et Newt sursauta, mais le brun se contenta d'écraser sa clope dans le cendrier de la table de nuit, puis vint se rasseoir devant lui. Il toisa le blond du regard, qui affichait désormais une mine apeurée.

« Bien, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. » Dit le brun, faisant frissonner Newt de peur.

« Sais-tu qui je suis ? » Demanda l'homme en se penchant en avant, reposant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Une pourriture. » Répondit le sniper du tac au tac, faisant rire son vis-à-vis.

« Certes, mais connais tu mon nom ? »

Il prit l'absence de réponse pour un non.

« Je m'appelle Thomas. Thomas Edison. »

Les yeux écarquillés de Newt ne trompaient pas, il était vraiment mal tombé. Le clan Edison était un des plus grands de la ville et même du pays, leur façade était une grande entreprise de construction, mais derrière ils trempaient dans le trafic d'armes et de drogues.

Le blond faisant quelque peu partie de ce monde, avait entendu dire que le chef du clan avait cassé sa pipe, et que son jeune fils lui avait succédé. Il n'avait pas pensé un instant que sa cible pouvait être le désormais chef du clan Edison. Ses employeurs avaient dû croire que le clan s'était affaibli à la mort du chef. Et bien ils s'étaient trompés apparemment. Maintenant il se rendait pleinement compte dans quelle merde il se trouvait, il ne sortirait pas vivant de cette pièce.

Le brun, Thomas donc, avait vu toutes sortes d'émotions passer dans les yeux du sniper : surprise, compréhension, terreur puis résignation.

« Heureusement que j'ai une taupe dans la mafia coréenne, sinon ma cervelle ornerait sûrement le sol de cette rue. » Dit le brun en essayant de capter le regard de Newt qui le fuyait.

« Vous allez me tuer ? » Demanda ce dernier, essayant de contenir les tremblements dans sa voix.

« Oh non, bien sûr que non. Je vais juste m'amuser un peu avec toi, **Newt**. » Le blond releva vivement la tête en entendant son nom de la bouche de cette homme, et tomba sur son sourire satisfait.

« C'est comme ça qu'on t'appelle dans le milieu n'est-ce pas ? J'ai mes sources. » Se justifia Thomas.

Il tapa dans ses mains, faisant sursauter le blond.

« Bien. Et si l'on passait aux choses sérieuses ? » Demanda-t-il en reprenant la dague qu'il avait posée sur le lit.

« On va bien s'amuser, mon petit blondinet. » Dit-il en léchant le couteau et en regardant Newt avec un sourire carnassier.

Ce dernier frissonna violemment, et sa respiration se fit plus paniquée, appréhendant la suite, mais il essaya de garder une expression digne. Thomas se leva et enleva sa veste de costard pour se retrouver en chemise. Il la posa sur le dos d'une chaise, et revint vers Newt, toujours armé de la dague.

Le blond ferma les yeux, résigné à subir les pires tortures. Il sentit la lame se poser sur sa clavicule, puis descendre. Surpris de ne ressentir aucune douleur, il ouvrit légèrement une paupière, et vit avec horreur que le brun était en train de lui découper son pull noir. Il releva vivement la tête et s'emporta contre lui.

« C'est du cachemire ! »

Thomas fut tellement surpris par la seule réaction du blond qui bloqua ses gestes un instant avant de rire.

« Je t'en rachèterais un. » répondit-il simplement.

Il se plaça derrière lui et déchira complètement son haut, révélant la peau pâle du blond. Ce dernier ne comprenait d'ailleurs rien à la situation. Que faisait le brun, il dégageait le terrain pour mieux le torturer ?

Il comprit en revanche bien vite quand il sentit un souffle chaud dans son oreille, et qu'une main curieuse vint caresser son torse. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il cria un « Stop ! » avant de gigoter dans tous les sens pour se défaire de la prise de Thomas. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et mordit violemment dans la jonction du cou et de l'épaule de Newt.

Le blond s'immobilisa sous la douleur et émit un léger bruit qui ressemblait bien trop à un gémissement de plaisir à son goût, d'autant plus que le brun avait maintenant la main posé sur son entrejambe et la caressait dans des gestes diablement lents.

Newt senti l'excitation monter en lui et une chaleur se répandit dans son bas ventre. Mais pourquoi réagissait-il ? C'était un mec ! Sexy, ok, mais un mec ! Newt n'avait jamais été attiré par aucun mec, alors pourquoi était-il excité ? D'autant que la situation était totalement à son désavantage et que l'homme qui le touchait était très très **très** dangereux. Thomas relâcha sa prise sur la morsure et le blond se prit à en être un peu déçu.

« Tiens-toi tranquille. » Lui souffla-t-il avant de lui mordiller le lobe tout en accentuant sa caresse sur la bosse dans le pantalon de Newt, qui gémit.

« Arrête espèce de pervers ! » Lança-t-il essayant de sauver la face. Il avait abandonné le vouvoiement, vu la situation, il était déjà bien assez en infériorité.

Un claquement de langue résonna dans l'immense suite, et le brun pinça durement un téton de Newt faisant crier de douleur celui-ci.

« Tu es un vilain garçon. Et tu sais ce qu'on fait aux vilains garçons ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereuse dans l'oreille du blond.

« On les punis. » acheva-t-il, faisant frissonner sa victime. Et sans préavis il trancha les cordes qui retenaient les pieds du blond contre la chaise, et le souleva de cette dernière. Et les mains toujours liés dans le dos, il se fit porter, se retrouvant en sac à patate sur l'épaule de Thomas qui le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit.

Newt se tortilla, essayant de s'éloigner du brun, mais c'était peine perdu, il n'arriva qu'à s'emmêler dans les draps. Il se mit donc sur le dos, pour éviter les coups par derrière (sans mauvais jeu de mot).

Le chef de clan sembla en revanche plus que satisfait de le voir ainsi à sa merci, et commença à s'avancer vers lui. Newt essaya de lui envoyer un coup de pied, mais le brun le bloqua aisément, et en profita pour lui retirer sa chaussure, puis attrapa l'autre pied pour réitérer son geste. La force de Thomas était bien supérieure à la sienne, il n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Le blond tenta encore de reculer, mais Thomas l'attrapa par la ceinture des deux côtés des hanches et le tira pour le glisser sous lui.

« Ça ne sert à rien de s'éloigner, tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. » lui dit le brun avec un rictus moqueur, ses bras des deux côtés de la tête du blond.

« Je ne perds rien à essayer. » répondit-il, lançant un regard méchant au chef de clan, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son sourire.

« J'aime quand on me résiste. » Lui chuchota Thomas dans son oreille, avant de descendre ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à son cou. Là, il s'afféra à suçoter et mordiller la peau fine, sous les gémissements de Newt qui se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son jean. Il fut satisfait en voyant la belle marque violette qui en résulta et descendit alors ses lèvres jusqu'au téton du blond, et le lécha et le mordilla avidement, soutirant des soupirs de plaisirs au sniper.

Les pensées de Newt s'embrouillaient, il ne savait pas quoi faire, à part gémir. Après l'avoir bien taquiné, Thomas descendit sa langue plus bas, grignota sa hanche, puis essaya de descendre encore mais fut bien vite stoppé par la barrière de tissu que constituait le jeans du blond.

Le brun défit rapidement la ceinture, et enleva le bas de Newt, qui soupira de soulagement à la libération de la pression sur son sexe. Puis Thomas enleva sa cravate puis retira sa chemise qui atterrit au pied du lit. Il se rejeta directement sur le blond et lui baissa rapidement son boxer noir, révélant sa virilité, qu'il se dépêcha de prendre en main sous les soupirs d'extase de Newt.

Ce dernier tira sur ses liens. Lui aussi voulait participer, lui aussi voulait toucher, mais il n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase pour demander à ce qu'on le détache. Il avait déjà oublié la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici.

Le brun lui procura de lents vas et viens sur son sexe, essayant de réveiller la frustration chez sa victime, ce qui arriva bien vite. Newt se mit à pousser des sons incompréhensibles, tentant de faire comprendre qu'il voulait que ce soit plus rapide, et Thomas lâcha un petit rire, se récoltant un grognement mécontent.

« Vite… P-plus vite ! » Réussit enfin à articuler le blond.

« Non. » Dit Thomas en arrêtant ses mouvements.

Newt fit une grimace offusqué puis afficha un air boudeur, que le brun trouva absolument attendrissant. Thomas se décala et se pencha vers la table de nuit, découvrant le tatouage dans son dos. C'était une paire d'aile d'ange noires finement dessiné qui s'étendait jusqu'à ses bras, et le blond se retrouva encore plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà à la vue de ce tatouage.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de le détailler plus puisque le brun revenait à lui, une bouteille de lubrifiant en main. À sa vue, Newt paniqua. Le brun sembla le comprendre puisqu'il le gratifia d'un sourire sadique, qui ne fit qu'accentuer la peur du blond, qui se mit à tirer sur ses liens pour tenter de se détacher, mais Thomas ne s'en formalisa pas, sachant que le nœud était trop serré pour qu'il arrive à le défaire.

À la place, il retourna sans douceur aucune le blond, qui se retrouva face contre le matelas, le nez dans les coussins. Le brun prit ses hanches et les tira vers le haut, de manière à ce que ses fesses soient surélevées, et son intimité exposé.

Newt de son côté trouva cette situation _extrêmement_ gênante et commença à se trémousser pour changer de position, mais il reçut une claque sur ses fesses lui intimant de rester immobile qui le fit glapir de surprise, et juste après Thomas embrassa sa peau meurtrie.

C'était impressionnant comme le brun alternait entre brutalité et douceur, et bizarrement ça excitait beaucoup le blond. Le chef de clan commença à lécher et aspirer sa peau juste au-dessus de sa fesse gauche, et mon Dieu avoir une marque à cet endroit était tellement érotique. Une fois la morsure faite, Thomas descendit plus bas, encore plus bas… Et Newt sursauta quand il sentit une langue mutine venir taquiner son entrée, et il se débâtit pour que le brun arrête, parce qu'avoir une langue **là** c'était terriblement gênant… Et mon Dieu qu'est-ce que c'était bon.

Les doigts de Thomas s'encrèrent dans ses hanches pour stopper ses mouvements, et le brun le serrait tellement fort qu'il était sûr qu'il aurait des marques. Newt lâcha un long gémissement quand la langue du brun pénétra en lui, et il crut un instant qu'il allait jouir. Thomas devait lire dans ses pensées car une main vint caresser son érection dans de lents mouvements.

Puis il arrêta tous d'un coup, retira sa langue et sa main, et Newt grogna de mécontentement. Il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant qu'un liquide froid soit versé sur son intimité et que des doigts viennent s'y joindre pour masser la zone sensible.

À partir de ce moment-là le blond ne fut plus que gémissements et grognements de plaisir, au plus grand plaisir de Thomas. Puis le brun entra un doigt, que le sniper ne sentit presque pas tellement il était noyé dans le plaisir.

Thomas fit quelques vas et viens, le bougea, et jugeant que c'était bon, en rajouta un deuxième. Newt ressentit une légère douleur, et grogna. Le brun sembla le comprendre, puisqu'il prit plus de temps à le détendre, faisant des vas et viens, bougeant ses doigts.

Le blond avait l'impression que les doigts cherchaient quelque chose, et il comprit bien vite quand ils effleurèrent un point bien précis en lui. Il cria de plaisir et aurait joui sur le champ si Thomas n'avait pas enserré la base de son sexe pour l'en empêcher. Le brun continua à taquiner cet endroit tout en l'empêchant de venir, et Newt en vint à pleurnicher, sous le sourire satisfait du chef de clan.

Le sniper ne sentit même pas quand Thomas en ajouta un troisième, faisant de rapides mouvements qui firent crier le blond de plaisir. Il finit par les retirer, et Newt était tellement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir qu'il ne comprit pas ce qu'était ce qui se présentait désormais devant son entrée.

En revanche il le comprit bien vite quand la chose brûlante s'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde, provoquant une vive douleur qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Thomas, pas soucieux pour un sous de l'état du blond commença de lents mouvements, tentant malgré tout de détendre son partenaire qui était on ne peut plus serré.

Il se pencha et déposa des baisers au creux de la nuque de Newt, tout en caressant sa virilité. Peu à peu, le blond se détendit et Thomas se releva, empoigna ses hanches et entama des vas et viens de plus en plus poussés et de plus en plus profonds, presque bestials.

À ce moment précis, l'esprit du blond était totalement vide. Il ne pensait pas au fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux des hommes, au fait que cette expérience aurait dû être humiliante s'il avait été dans son état normal, à son cœur qui s'affolait lorsque Thomas déposait des baisers sur sa peau. Il était simplement conscient du membre du brun qui s'enfonçait sauvagement en lui en tapant sur sa prostate, et n'avait besoin de rien d'autre dans l'immédiat.

Puis Thomas se stoppa dans l'action, se récoltant un gémissement indigné. Il en avait marre de ne pas voir l'expression de plaisir qu'affichait son partenaire. Alors, tout en étant encore en lui, il attrapa les deux poignets de Newt encore attachés dans son dos et le tira contre lui.

Dans cette position, il pouvait voir le blond grâce au miroir sans teint qui se trouvait juste devant eux. Le brun eu l'impression de devenir encore plus dur quand il vit le visage du sniper. Ce dernier avait le visage rougit, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration ératique et des gouttes de sueur glissaient sur ses tempes. Thomas n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi érotique, et à cet instant il se dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de cette vision de toute sa vie.

« Ouvres les yeux. Regarde comme tu es beau. » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Newt fit ce qui lui était demandé et bloqua un instant, ne reconnaissant même pas son propre reflet. Puis son regard croisa celui de Thomas à travers le miroir, et ce dernier reprit ses mouvements tout en gardant la même position, un bras en travers du torse du blond et une main sur sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui.

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard jusqu'à ce que Thomas plonge son nez dans le cou de Newt pour humer son odeur. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et quand le brun releva la tête, leurs visages ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Ils se regardaient de leurs yeux remplis de désirs et Newt ne sut pas si c'était lui où Thomas qui s'était avancé pour sceller leurs lèvres, mais le baiser qui suivit le fit tout oublier.

Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, puis en douceur, presque amoureusement, se mordillant les lèvres, caressant la langue de l'autre avec la leur. Pendant le baiser le brun vint prendre la virilité de son partenaire dans les mains et le caressa en de rapides mouvements, reprenant les siens en Newt au même rythme.

Quand le blond jouit, il mordit jusqu'au sang la lèvre de Thomas. Celui-ci se répandit en lui quand Newt ce contracta autour de son propre sexe, son cri de jouissance étouffé par le baiser. Tous deux épuisés, l'excitation retombée, ils s'écrasèrent sur le matelas, essayant de reprendre leur respiration et de calmer leurs battements de cœur.

Le brun se retira de Newt et se pencha pour attraper des mouchoirs et nettoyer sommairement son amant. Il coupa ensuite la corde qui retenait les mains du blond prisonnières.

« Plus besoin de ça n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Newt, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas.

Thomas le tourna vers lui et put constater que le blond était déjà en train de s'endormir. Il laissa échapper un léger rire devant l'expression de totale satisfaction de son partenaire, et remonta les draps sur eux, pour entamer une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur. Il ramena Newt contre lui, ce dernier se blottissant contre sa poitrine et tomba lui aussi peu à peu dans le sommeil.

 **-o-**

Newt se réveilla entouré d'une chaleur dont il n'avait pas l'habitude, une chaleur humaine. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et tomba sur le visage endormi de Thomas, dont l'expression était totalement sereine.

« Tu te rends compte quand même que je pourrais te tuer dans ton sommeil ? » Marmonna le blond à voix basse plus pour lui-même que pour le brun.

Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, mais c'était apparemment raté puisqu'un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage pseudo endormi de Thomas avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux.

« Encore faudrait-il que je dorme. » Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Newt sourit légèrement, mais très vite il se sentit mal à l'aise. Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant ? Il avait quand même essayé de le tuer, et même s'il n'en avait plus du tout l'envie, il n'était pas sûr de ce que le brun lui réservait comme sort.

« Je t'entends réfléchir d'ici. » Dit ce dernier en riant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te tuer. Mais que dirais tu de travailler pour moi ? »

Newt fut surpris de cette demande, puis il fronça les sourcils en se redressant et s'écria :

« Je ne suis pas une pute ! »

Le brun afficha une mine surprise avant de se mettre à rire.

« Je ne te parle pas de sexe, je te parle de tes talents de tireur. »

La mine du blond se radoucit. Ah c'était juste ça. Il fit mine de réfléchir, puis dit :

« Je ne devrai pas tuer d'innocent ?

\- Non.

\- Je serai bien payé ?

\- Ton prix est le mien.

\- 10 000.

\- Ok. »

Thomas avança la main pour sceller le contrat, geste qui fit rire le blond vue la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais il lui serra tout de même.

« Marché conclu. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Mais sinoooon… Après… Si éventuellement tu veux faire des heures sup' le soir… Je suis preneur. »

Il se reçut une tape derrière la tête, puis Newt bascula sur lui se retrouvant à califourchon sur le brun.

« On verra. Je voudrais l'abord qu'on me rende mon fusil, j'y tiens. »

« Il va me falloir de meilleurs arguments pour ça. » Lui sourit le brun en posant ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

Le blond sourit à son tour et se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

« C'est plutôt pas mal, mais ça ne va pas suffire. » Dit Thomas avec un sourire pervers.

Sur ces mots, il souleva Newt qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et l'emmena vers la salle de bain. Sur le chemin, il planta son regard dans le sien et tout contre ses lèvres lui murmura.

« La prochaine fois, essaie de viser mon cœur. »

Le blond l'embrassa avant de lui répondre un petit :

« Fait gaffe, je suis un très bon tireur. »

Et Newt se dit qu'il avait bien fait d'essayer de tuer cet ange aux ailes noires.

* * *

 **ALOOORS? Des aviiis?**

Je tiens à préciser une chose, que m'a demandé ma beta: Non, il n'y a personne derrière le miroir sans teint quand ils font l'amour xD

(Jade je t'en supplie, ne me juge pas xD)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!

Bye!


End file.
